


Brushing Shoulders With Vice

by mlyn



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/pseuds/mlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser has something on his mind, and Vecchio wants it out of him. Threesome fantasy without consummation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brushing Shoulders With Vice

**Author's Note:**

> For the ds_flashfiction Reality Vs Whimsy match challenge (match 2), for the prompt "Actually, I was hoping to circumvent the explanation."

Around ten on a Friday evening, I heard the front door slam. Ma and the rest of the family were in Florida, so I was pretty sure it was just one person coming in. And only one person, besides my family, had a key.

"Benny?" I came out of my room and bent over the banister. Fraser was in the foyer, one hand on the newel post, his head bent. He didn't answer.

"Benny?" I said again. He was worrying me, just standing there so still. I started down the stairs, my mind going straight to bad places. What if Victoria was back, after all this time? And where was Dief? Oh God.

He lifted his head and looked up at me. His face didn't show anything. He started walking up, meeting me a few steps from the top.

"What's wrong?" I was trying really hard to keep the panic out of my voice, and I think I did okay. Fraser got to me and patted my shoulder, slipping past.

"Let's talk upstairs." He continued up into my room. I followed of course, even though he wasn’t watching for me. I heard a click of nails behind me and paused, checking over the banister. Dief was walking from the living room into the kitchen. One mystery solved.

I got into my room and closed the door, then crossed my arms. Fraser would see that I was in my ‘I mean business’ pose. "What's got in your britches?"

"It was…something I saw on the way home from the precinct. I left the Manelli case file for you on your desk." Fraser took off his Stetson and turned his hand, wiping the inside of his wrist across his forehead.

"Yeah?" I took the hat and hung it up on the peg. Fraser blew out a breath and began unbuttoning the serge jacket, his hands moving quickly and efficiently. “And?”

"I’m not sure where to begin." The serge came off, and then the suspenders. Without sitting down, Fraser bent and started unlacing his boots.

“But you’re sure about getting naked?” Don’t get me wrong, I love seeing Fraser strip down all quick and efficient like this, but this was just weird. “You’re all sweating and stuff, too.”

Fraser yanked off one boot with a grunt. "That's the heat, Ray."

"Were you running or something?"

He got the other boot off and tossed it aside, straightening. "Actually, I was hoping to circumvent the explanation." Fraser licked his lips and looked at me with intent.

"Um. Okay?" My voice sounded a little unsteady. I could feel myself getting hot, too, but I forced myself to play cool until I knew what he wanted. _Not everything is about sex_ , I told myself. "What did you want to skip to?"

Instead of answering, Benny just reached out and took my shirt in both fists. He didn't yank—that'd be rude—but pulled, slowly, reeling me in. His expression was intense, his face flushed and his eyes bright, like he had a fever. He bent his mouth to mine and his lips were hot too, and wet, his tongue pushing into my mouth.

I put my hands in his thick hair and held on. He got even more frantic, running his hands over my shoulders and holding me hard by the arms, breathing hard around our kissing. He started unbuttoning my shirt, too. I could feel his teeth.

After a few seconds I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away, just enough so I could talk. It wasn’t easy—he was practically a Ray-seeking missile.

“Fraser, you—“ I got a look at his face and changed my mind about trying to talk him down. He was looking a little crazed. “Talk to me.”

“As you wish, Ray.” He was actually breathless. Now he was getting that expression that said he was trying not to smile, to keep his deadpan ‘Nothing’s hinky, why do you ask?’ face. He always thought he could fool me with that one.

Fraser let me go and locked the door, a habit we’d gotten into ever since Frannie had “accidentally” walked in on Fraser changing two times in the week after he’d moved in. Some people just can’t take a hint.

Then he went to the windows, pulling the drapes in efficient jerks. In the now-dark room, it was harder to see him, but his white shirt stood out under the open serge. I could tell he was coming back for me. Without saying anything, he got ahold of my shirt again and just pulled it up and off, making my arms go with it. Then he did the same with my undershirt. I laughed even though I was trying to be serious. Fraser was up to something and it wasn’t bad, and with sex on the menu, it had to be _good._ “Tell me already!”

Fraser just put his hands on my chest, ruffling the hair, and somehow his middle fingers were already on my nipples. I jumped a little; my dick definitely appreciated that.

“I saw Ray Kowalski tonight.”

I stopped breathing. Benny knew how I’d kinda had a thing for Kowalski, when we were both still beat cops and sometimes ran into each other in court or around the station. Finding out that he’d been the one to go under cover for me while I was in Vegas had been…interesting. For a while it made me kinda crazy, thinking about him living my life, but when I started figuring out that him and Benny had been crushing on each other but never done anything about it, it made me feel better. I got Benny and Kowalski got his identity, and now that we were all in a good place, I liked him again. Maybe a lot. It might have kept me up nights on a few occasions, but that’s beside the point.

It seemed almost like Benny liked to wind me up about it, when we wanted to get each other in the mood. He’d talk about Kowalski, what they’d done together while I’d been gone. Not sex stuff, ‘cause there wasn’t any of that. He just talked about their cases and the weird shit they got into. I’m glad Fraser never made me ride a sinking ship; I’ll say that.

After their trip to find Franklin, Kowalski had come straight home and tried to return to normal life, moving around to different precincts. He called us every few weeks to catch up, but not being around someone every day made it hard to keep in touch. We’d talk about work and Dief and whoever wasn’t on the phone (I talked about Benny; Benny talked about me). Whenever I was on the phone with him I acted like a doofus, my hand sweating on the handset, blathering on and shooting my mouth off like I do whenever I’m nervous. Kowalski seemed to know exactly what was going on with me, and he always found it funny.

Benny went on. “He’s still working for the Vice squad, and apparently they conducted an operation this evening. He was being escorted into the police station dressed in what you might call ‘evening wear.’ ” I could practically see him making air quotes in his head, even though his hands were still on my chest, circling around my nipples. I wondered what ‘evening wear’ would entail.

“What kind of evening wear?” I whispered. Benny’s fingers were now gently flicking my nipples. Jesus, my balls were aching already.

“Tight pants. A t-shirt. Both black. The t-shirt had been torn at the neck.” Club clothes, then. Kowalski had been working Vice in a gay club? I shivered uncontrollably at the mental picture of Kowalski getting sucked off in some dark back room. He was too good a cop to ever do that, but hey, a guy’s mind goes weird places sometimes.

Benny leaned forward, and his breath was hot on my chest. “I could see his nipple. He was handcuffed behind his back—“

I lost the rest of what Benny said, caught up in imagining the scene. Kowalski had probably been straining to get free, fighting the cop holding him. It would have made his pecs stand out like crazy. Oh, _Jesus._

Benny’s mouth closed over my right nipple, probably the one that Kowalski had had exposed to God and everybody. Benny’d probably been thinking of doing this to Kowalski. I grabbed for him, hanging on to his shoulders while he sucked and put his teeth to my skin. “God, Benny, yeah—“

“We passed on the stairs. He stopped cursing the police officer long enough to wink at me.”

I moaned. Fraser unbuckled my pants, almost tearing a belt loop. Then he dropped to his knees and pulled everything down, and then he swallowed me.

Benny was too low for me to hang onto his shoulders now. I groped behind me and felt the nightstand, and grabbed the edge.

“Did you think about him picking up drug dealers at the clubs, dressed like that?” I was panting and could barely get out a full sentence, but I knew this would drive Benny wild. He circled the base of my dick with one hand and moaned as he took me in again, tongue swirling around me. I had to close my eyes; I couldn’t watch him or I’d be coming in seconds. He looked like he was born to suck cock.

“He looks all badass but you know he’s doing good work,” I went on. I know Benny’s buttons. He moaned again and opened his jaw as wide as he could, fighting his gag reflex. I let go of the table with one hand and combed my fingers through his hair, trying to get him to relax. He tried too hard, sometimes.

“But he likes looking so pretty when he’s under cover. He just stands there with his hip cocked, and they all come running.”

Benny gasped around my dick, bringing a big hand up to clasp around me. I gave up talking. It wouldn’t be long now, and it wasn’t; with Fraser jacking me and sucking me at the same time, I held onto the nightstand and came with a groan. He sucked it down like it was a gift.

I’m glad he’s so easy to please.

Finally he leaned back, and I stripped off the rest of my clothes and got in bed. I was wiped out but the best part of the night was still to come.

Fraser got up and took off the rest of his clothes. This time he was more careful about it, folding stuff up and putting it in the dresser or in the hamper, and generally driving me nuts. When he was naked he hurried over to his side of the bed.

It kills me that he’s so shy about being seen naked, especially after he does stuff like what he did to me tonight. It’s irrational and we both know it, talked about it and everything. But the guy grew up in a town of two people, practically, so it’s not really surprising. He’s never had the chance to get comfortable being totally naked, and getting naked in Whuffleupchuck was asking for frostbite in really bad places. Look at his history of relationships, too.

So he got under the covers and stretched out, looking relieved to be concealed to the armpits. Screw that. I pulled them down again. “I want to see you.”

“I know, but—“

“No buts.” I leaned over him, putting my hand on his chest, finding him by touch since I don’t see in the dark like SuperMountie here. He was hot and slightly sweaty and…big, I guess. A solid physical presence. I had a Mountie in my bed, and how many people could say that? And he sighs when I play with his nipples. God, I love him. He’s crazy and I never thought I’d do things like play with a guy’s nipples, but he makes me so damn happy. What else am I supposed to do?

“Ray,” he whispered urgently. I ducked my head and found his mouth, kissing him deeply. He took my tongue and sucked on it, which never fails to turn me on hard. I groaned against his mouth and wriggled down to half lay on him, running my hand down his chest and between us. I put my leg between his and pressed up, and he kind of ground down, and right away I could feel how hard and hot he was.

Now he was desperate in a different way. He’d gotten what he wanted from me, and now he just wanted to be held and stroked and made to come. I continued kissing him deeply, putting everything I had into it, and listening.

I found his dick by touch and gently curled my fingers around it. He arched up and made a little “oh” sound, muffled against my mouth. That was it, what I wanted to hear. He was at that point where every touch feels fantastic and he’s just floating in these little currents of pleasure.

He was dripping precome like crazy, so I had no problem jacking him. He moved smoothly through my palm, the head of his dick bumping against my hand at the end of the stroke like a needy thing. Benny was whimpering constantly now, his hips pumping up as I stroked him. He was even starting to make me a little crazy, and when he started panting again, I stopped the kiss and licked down his neck to his chest. I just needed to put my teeth on him a little, or suck hard and leave a mark. I found the fleshy muscle of his pec and nipped a little, just enough to satisfy me and to hear him moan. His hand scrabbled up my back and held the back of my head, trying to direct me. I put my mouth on his nipple and his hips shot up.

“RAY. Oh, oh Ray.”

“C’mon, Benny.” I started moving my hand faster and put my lips around his nipple again, sucking firmly. He stopped moving and just let me do it, because his hips couldn’t keep up with my hand.

“Ray.”

I held my breath.

“Ray, I…I love the…feel of your hand on me,” he finished breathlessly.

I moaned into his chest and pressed against his hip a little. My arm was getting tired but I only sped up. As soon as I did, Benny gave a little cry and curled over himself, his shoulders coming off the bed with the force of his orgasm. His cock jerked in my hand, the come collecting in my palm and dripping down my wrist. I leaned back and loosened my grip, gently letting him go before he got oversensitive. I needed to feel him, have his mouth against mine and feel him do that sigh he always does after he’s come.

“Benny,” I whispered, leaning up toward his face. He lifted his head and met my mouth, the kiss wet and slow. He hummed and his breath gusted against my cheek. There we go, that’s what I wanted.

“I—“

I kissed him again, then pulled back to let him speak.

“I’m glad we share this…common interest.” Benny’s face was flushed, but maybe that was the sex and not embarrassment. And I had to laugh.

“Yeah, nice to have things in common, huh?”

I adjusted so that I was kind of lying on him again, but my hand was still between us, getting sticky with come. I had to get a towel or this was going to get gross. I got up and quickly washed my hand off in my tiny little half bathroom, then climbed back into bed and cuddled up tight against Benny. Benny’s eyelids fluttered, and I grinned. Neither of us were in shape for more bed gymnastics, though. I remembered what else I’d been thinking about the Kowalski thing.

“Speaking of Kowalski…” Sex was good for loosening up my tongue. I could barely believe I was telling Benny this without dying of embarrassment. “I mean, he had a thing for you, you have a thing for him, I have a thing for him…seems like we should just tell him everything.”

“Judging from the wink he gave me, I believe he might be amenable to some kind of accord between the three of us.”

I leaned back so we could look straight at each other. “Think he’d be into that?”

Benny nodded, his eyes drifting up as he recalled something. Oh boy, Professor Fraser was here.

“Anthropologists have skirted the topic of modern polyamory in Western cultures, but it’s a growing movement among forward-thinking adults who decline to believe in traditional monogamy and the focus on marriage as the pinnacle of human relationships.”

“Benny. I won’t be able to keep my eyes open if you start now.”

“Ah.” Benny looked back at me, sheepish. “I apologize.”

I snuggled down and pulled a pillow under my head, but I tried to glare at him. “You know what we agreed about apologizing.”

“Of course, you’re right.” Benny rolled onto his side, closer to me, and linked our fingers together. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

I love it when Benny’s playful with me. He doesn’t act like this with other people; friendly, sure, and even sometimes jokey, but never playful. This is my Benny. And I love being playful right back at him.

“If Kowalski agrees to this…thing?” I paused and Benny nodded. “I get to kiss him first.”

Seeing Benny’s face fall, I nearly apologized. I kept it inside and just kissed him goodnight.


End file.
